combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M4A1
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = Free |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = High Extremely High in PCM |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = M4 carbine#M4A1 }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 900 GP 7 Days - 4.530 GP 30 Days - 18.360 GP Permanent - 320.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 36 GC 30 Days - 235 GC Permanent - 890 GC |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = High |stats_custom = |dmg = 37 |mob = 11 |rof = 294 |acc = 73 |ctrl = 16 |rng = 3750 |ammo = 30/90}} |firing = |mods = |killfeed = |irl = M4 carbine#M4A1 }} Derived from the M16A3, the M4A1 (M'''odel '''4 A'''dvanced '''1) is an automatic, gas-operated, box magazine-fed carbine classified as an Assault Rifle in Combat Arms. Although not the most popular weapon in the game, its sheer fame, low recoil, cheap cost, and the lack of rank requirement has ensured that almost every player has used an M4A1 at least once during their career. Overview The M4A1 was one of the first assault rifles released in the game. While its stats are barely discernible from those of the M16A3, the difference between the two weapons is exceptional. The M416 CQB is often compared to the M4A1 in terms of efficiency. The M4A1's low recoil makes it easy to control. When looking through a scope, one can fire a continuous stream of bullets and still hit targets at long distances. The recoil pattern is irregular compared to other Assault Rifles'. The first few shots will result in vertical recoil. However, continued automatic fire will cause the recoil to change to a side to side motion. This may be remedied through tap-firing. Despite the low damage (medium-to-weak 4-hit kill), the M4A1 is one of the best available choices for CQC with its light weight, fire rate, and low spread. Low damage drop-off makes this gun as effective as other higher ranked Assault Rifles at long ranges. This gun may be customized in the Gun Emporium with all customization modes. The M4A1 is superseded by many similar, low-recoil weapons such as the M416, causing NX users and many high-ranking players to choose superior weapons. PR1ML Event Variant From 04/01/2016 until 04/02/2016, turn up the volume and hop into Combat Arms to check out a fun new style for the menu lobby screens. Make sure your music volume is on in-game! The PR1ML variant, it's a replica from the original M4A1, but when you draw the gun or reload it, it's sounds a little different, like a elephant. :M4A1 PR1ML Reload 3 : In Combat Arms Brazil, it was renamed to: M4A1 Elefante. Variants Events This weapon has been offered for Permanent duration during the following events: *Black Friday (2010), for 60,000 GP. *The One Day Sale on August 10, 2013, for 90,000 GP. *In Combat Arms Brazil on 17/10/2012 for 100,000 GP *It was sold for permanent duration on Combat Arms Brazil 4th Anniversary between 09/04/2014 and 09/10/2014 for 100,000 GP. * Black Friday (2014), for 80,000 GP. Trivia *The M4A1 series is very often mistaken for a gun from the M16A3 series. Players (upon initial account creation) often mistake the M4A1 in the Shop for the M16 instead, because of appearance. *This weapon was once offered as a default weapon change. As of the 2-3-10 Patch, Default Weapon Changes have been removed from the Black Market and are no longer available whilst every other weapon in the Black Market were offered for Permanent Duration. *This is one of only six GP guns left in CANA to be able to be bought for a 1-day duration. Media M4A1-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M4A1. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Category:2008 Category:CASH Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common